


finest wine.

by orphan_account



Category: Yes or No อยากรัก ก็รักเลย | Yes or No: Yaak Rak Gaw Rak Loey (Movies)
Genre: F/F, a drabble, idk if this is angst, piiwine? winepii? pine?, yes or no 2.5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Because this whole time, Pii Liked Wine more than Fah.





	finest wine.

**Author's Note:**

> i rewatched yes or no 2.5 and with that means piiwine. sry guys im into tinann more than tiaom or nanhongyok unu  
> fic is a drabble, not exceeding 500 words.

Fine. Maybe Wine is better than any other Wine Pii would drink in her whole lifetime, but she knew that having Wine for herself was just impossible. That's why she's acting all miserable alone and pretending that she's all well and happy whenever she's around everyone else. Her whole stunt with Fah wasn't because she thinks Fah liked Wine. It was the other way around. It was because she knew that Fah liked her this whole time and Wine needed to see someone else in order to finally forget Pim. Something she's been trying to do the past year, yet other than a best friend and business partner, Wine had seen her nothing more than that.

She always tried to convince herself that it was for the better when she accepts Fah's confession. That her feelings are genuine and nowhere near pity or the fact that she's using her to forget. Sometimes she sees this certain look of disappointment on the other's face and she wonders if Fah has caught on because admittedly, she's treating her differently since Pim and Wine had gotten together again. The other's effort had been different too. It used to be purely out of love, but it feels like it's an attempt to keep holding on to her. Asking her not to let go, asking her to keep loving her just as she used to do.

And even if Wine is the finest Wine that Pii had ever seen in her entire life. Yet all she can do is get drunk, forget and remember everything again the day later, because Wine is only a few steps away from her.

_So close yet so far._


End file.
